Movement
by LanaKrios
Summary: Set after Shepard destroys the Mass Relay in Arrival. Thane is worried about his Siha's  health as she constantly worries about the outcome of her action. Rated M for strong sexual content. youtube . com/asaoGf2KoW0  That's what the link should've been.


A/N: I decided to do a piece working with a song I heard recently. I think the song fits with my headcanon of Drell music so yeah. There will be an {X} right before the piece is supposed to play in this fanfiction. You can hear the song here: /asaoGf2KoW0 Let the song play for about five seconds before continuing to read for optimum experience.

I hope you enjoy! And yes, this turns into smut near the end.

Credit to Bioware where applicable.

* * *

><p>"Commander, you have a private message at your terminal marked urgent."<p>

Lana groaned from her face down position on the sofa in her quarters. She weakly waved an arm in the air at EDI's blue form. "How urgent?" her voice was muffled by the plush cushions on her sofa. She waited in silence for EDI to respond but received nothing. "Fine!" she sighed heavily before pushing herself up with her arms. "You are getting better at getting me to do my job."

"I try, Commander." With that, EDI's blue orb vanished.

Shepard lifted herself from the sofa and slowly made her way to the terminal. She tapped her password into the interface and waited for the screen to light up. She raised a brow when she spotted the message titled 'URGENT' and lightly tapped it with her index finger. A smile graced her lips as she read.

"_Siha,_

_You worry yourself too much over the inevitable. Meet me in the Cargo Bay. _

_-TK"_

With a shaking head, Lana carried herself towards the elevator. "Crafty assassin. Marking messages as urgent so I'll have to get up and read them." She chuckled to herself before palming the panel to take her to the Cargo Bay.

Of course, Thane was right. Ever since she destroyed that Batarian star cluster and Hackett told her that sooner or later the Alliance Committee would want answers, she had been worrying over what exactly would happen once she gave herself over. Would the Alliance take the Normandy from her? Or would they just throw her in the brig and call it done?

Lana let out a broken sigh and straightened herself before stepping off of the elevator and into the Cargo Bay. The bay itself was empty; everything was where it needed to be but there was no sign of the assassin.

"Thane?" She took a few cautious steps forward. What was he planning?

"I'm in the back, Siha. Join me." His gravelly voice echoed from the empty space behind the storage containers.

Shepard ignored the paths on the side and jumped over the control station that blocked her from her destination. She took weary steps towards his position and once she made it to the clearing in the back of the Cargo Bay she took a quick scan of the area. A small side table had been brought down and placed in the far corner. There was enough food for two people and a small bottle of wine, probably from the bar, on its surface. Two folded blankets were underneath the table; but no Drell.

"Thane, what are you up to?"

Two warm, firm hands slid around her torso from behind her, enough movement to startle her momentarily. Thane pulled himself closer to her until the front of his body was flush with the back of hers.

"No good." He teased as he placed his lips on her neck in a soft kiss.

Lana moaned softly and turned around in his arms. She grazed her lips against his and smiled. "Liar." She whispered as she nuzzled closer into the crook of his neck.

She felt Thane's chin rub against her hair as he nodded slowly. He pulled away and held her at arm's length. "I was hoping you would do something with me tonight, Siha."

Shepard smiled and nodded towards the small table in the corner. "Dinner for two in the Cargo Bay? How romantic!"

Thane smirked and led her to the table by the hand. "There is more, but let's start with dinner."

The blankets quickly made sense to Lana as the Drell took one and spread it over the steel floor, quickly placing the second one on top of it. She stepped forward and helped him take the food to their makeshift picnic area and smiled as he grabbed the wine and two glasses she had overlooked earlier.

The two of them sat next to each other on the blankets and ate in comfortable silence, each enjoying a glass of wine with their meal.

Once finished, Thane took Lana's plate and stood to place them on the side table in the corner. Lana followed close behind with the empty glasses and wine bottle and laid them next to the empty plates.

"That was nice, Thane." She smiled up at him as he gave her a knowing smirk. "But… You have something else planned, don't you?"

Thane stepped around the table and led Lana to the center of the open floor, smiling all the while. "Do you remember when you asked me about Drell music, Siha?"

Shepard laughed and shook her head. "Oh no. No, no, no. I know where this is going." She tried to move away from the Drell in front of her but he was too fast. He held her left hand in his and roughly pulled her back to him.

"EDI, if you would." His voice was calm but Lana could still hear the humor in his words.

"You know I'm not a dancer." Her eyes narrowed at him and her brows furrowed.

Thane smiled and wrapped his left arm around her waist. "You do not have to be, Siha."

{x}

Lana was a bit taken aback when the music started. Drell music was not what she had expected it to be. The song started off slow and had a deep timbre to it, a lone note held like it was floating above the two lovers. Most of the instruments that started the music were electronic, but soon a lone guitar joined them with such a foreign tone she could not place it. Soon after the guitar, a light instrument she had no name for began to play in the background. It sounded a little like a tambourine. She could already tell that the song was going to be a passionate one, just by the way the beat rolled through her. Their first few steps were a little awkward, but that was mainly her fault. The guitar kept its unfamiliar beat for a bit longer than she expected. But soon, the instruments all came together at the same time to create an interesting high point to the song. As soon as the vocals started, though, her uneasiness was quelled by how easy it was to lose herself in the music. The two circled each other slowly, and once Lana gave him a 'come hither' look he was on her.

He held her hand out from their bodies and strengthened his grip on her hip. He pushed her backwards with his steps and was able to turn them slightly as the music brought chills down Lana's spine. Drell music reminded her of some of the foreign human music her mother always liked to listen to and it was pleasing. The vocalist had a voice so smooth that it was almost hypnotizing.

Thane spun them in another circle slowly and kept his eyes locked with hers. His dark eyes bore into hers and kept her attention flawlessly. His brows furrowed slightly in concentration as his feet moved. Lana could feel his muscles contract, pull, and loosen under her palm as they moved together.

Thane pulled her hips to his as they danced; each movement languid but well thought out. He released her left hand and ran a thumb across her bottom lip as his right leg pushed forward between hers. Their steps quickened as the tension of the music grew. And once a small pause in the music came where one guitar played a staccato beat, Thane ran his hand from her bellybutton to her neck, bending her backwards in the process. The Drell leaned forward as he bent her back, his hot breath on her chest raised gooseflesh on her body.

Lana was pretty sure she was able to hide a subtle shiver as he snapped her back up and pressed his body against hers. Their passionate steps resumed once more and she could feel herself almost give in to the way he touched her as they moved. Thane took the lead in a spectacular way and she could feel his eyes drink in every moment as they circled each other.

He pulled her right hand above their heads, forcing her to press her body against his; Lana smiled as she held on to his shoulder. She stealthily ghosted her lips over his and decided to take the lead. Shepard looked upon her Drell lover with a heated gaze as she forced him to take a few steps back. She stopped him in time to bend herself backwards slowly, grinding her hips into his at the same time.

She reveled in the small moan that passed his lips as she moved, and was surprised when he pulled her up with a strong hand against her back. His dark eyes bore into hers as he took a moment to memorize her expression. Once the moment passed, his lips crashed onto hers, and for that she was grateful. She did not know how much more of this passionate dancing she would have been able to take before she gave in to her urges.

Thane pushed her back until she was pressed against the wall of the Cargo Bay. His mouth was relentless as he began to kiss down her neck; he reached the top hem of her tank top and drew a lazy tongue over her exposed flesh.

Lana palmed the back of his head and pulled him from her chest. She smirked at his slightly defeated expression and turned the tables quickly. She pressed her lips against the underside of his chin and began to kiss and lick her way down to the exposed part of his chest. She shivered when she felt his fingers crawl up her belly underneath her shirt, and moaned softly when his hand found her breast.

They pulled away from each other long enough for Thane to pull her tank top over her head and long enough for Lana to shimmy his jacket from his shoulders. Shepard almost regretted not wearing a bra when the cool air of the room licked her bare breasts, but once Thane covered one with his mouth all arguments flew out of the airlock.

She moaned as he pulled an erect nipple into his mouth and began to roll his tongue over her sensitive flesh. Lana allowed him to continue as she clumsily sought out the zipper to his shirt. She fumbled with the zipper for a few moments before Thane's hands covered hers and helped her pull the zipper down, his mouth never leaving her breasts.

The both of them were topless when he pushed her against the wall once again. His lips found hers quickly as they began a completely different dance from the one they started earlier. Shepard wrapped one leg around his hip and when Thane grasped her bottom and lower back to support her she wrapped the second leg around his waist. He pinned her against the wall then, slowly moving his hips against the thin fabric of her shorts.

Thane's hands left her body and pressed against the wall on either side of her head. Their lips slid against each other hungrily. Each small movement would cause his bare chest to caress her breasts, causing her to moan softly into his mouth.

They pulled apart breathlessly for the last time and Lana put her feet back on the ground. Thane smirked as he hooked his fused fingers underneath the elastic band of her shorts and he ran his tongue over her clavicle as he pulled them down her thighs.

Lana, never one to be out done, stooped to her knees before him and pulled his leather pants down slowly. She grinned up at Thane as she exposed him to the cool air and with never leaving his gaze she slid him into her mouth, reveling in the foreign taste of his sensitive skin.

She allowed her hands to slide over his thighs as she tasted him for just a moment longer. His moans brought her back to his face, and she covered his mouth with hers once more. Their kisses were becoming a bit more frantic.

With no warning, Thane gripped her left thigh in his hand roughly and brought it to rest around his waist. He hoisted her up with the hands covering her buttocks and slowly eased her over his member. Lana sighed at the feel of him being sheathed within her. Everything about him was perfect, but his lovemaking was possibly the most passionate thing she had ever experienced.

Lana wrapped her right leg around his waist and grunted softly as he pushed her back against the wall. His lips left hers to press against the soft flesh behind her ear as he slowly pushed himself within her. His hips rotated just enough for him to slowly caress that opportune spot within her.

Thane placed a hand over the back of her head to keep her from hurting herself as she threw her head back and moaned. He allowed his free hand to roam her body slowly but would stop to massage each breast in turn when he reached them.

The beat of the music was in tune to each thrust Thane made, bringing chills to Shepard's skin and even bringing her closer to her peak faster than she thought possible. The vocals brought a sense of euphoria to Lana, even as Thane's pace quickened from the tempo of the song.

Their breathing was heavy when Thane brought her gaze to his eyes by lifting her chin with his free hand. They remained locked in each other's stare for a moment before he brought his lips to hers in a soft caress. Lana moaned into his mouth as she felt the peak of her orgasm building within her and she wrapped both arms around his neck.

Thane's thrusts sped with his own release coming to fruition. He pushed himself into her a few more times before the both of them cried out in pleasure as they rode their release.

The Drell held her against the wall for a few moments as she regained the use of her legs. And once Lana unfolded her legs from his waist to put her feet back on the ground he pulled her away from the wall.

"That was a bit more dancing than I expected." She spoke with shaky breath.

Thane led her to the blankets still on the steel floor and chuckled as he sat down and pulled her into his lap. He wrapped his warm arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. "It was not what I originally planned, Siha, but I will keep this moment with me always." He smiled as he turned to place a quick kiss on the nape of her neck.

Lana grinned and leaned her head back to rest on his shoulder. "I love you, Thane." She breathed.

"And I you, Siha." He smiled as he brushed his lips over hers.


End file.
